Heroes' Beginnings
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Have you ever imagined how the Xiaolin monks were as innocent newborns entering the world? Have you imagined what their families were like? Well, these questions and more will be answered in a series of one-shots of my creation. They will follow Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay during the first moments of their lives.
1. Raimundo Pedrosa

A pair of emerald eyes gazed upon a light green bundle. Long, tawny fingers ran through thin hair that belonged to the infant nestled beneath a green blanket. The woman holding the bundle hummed softly as a smile stretched across her scarlet lips.

"Meu bebê... Raimundo," she whispered. "Você é tão lindo." The woman leaned down, planting a soft kiss upon the infant's head.

"Mmm..." The kiss stirred the baby from his slumber. His eyes cracked open. A quiet coo came from him as he looked up at whom he presumed was his mother.

"You have Mama's eyes," his mother stated quietly. "Your father should be here soon, Raimundo. He will be so happy to see you."

"Rosa!"

The woman smiled tiredly at the man who quickly approached her. "Alexio," she murmured as she was embraced. "Just look at our son. Look at how handsome he is."

"Is this our Raimundo?" Alexio said with a quiet laugh. "I can't believe we have another son."

The father peered back to the entrance of the hospital room. Standing by the door was a six year old boy. Much like his parents, he had tan skin, brown hair, and emerald eyes. "Come here, Mateus. Come see your brother."

Mateus nodded before slowly approaching the bed. He climbed upon it and crawled up to the bundle in his mother's arms. As he peered into it, Mateus tilted his head to the side. "He's tiny."

"Of course he is." Alexio laughed. "He was just born."

"Will he be an acrobat with me in the circus?" Mateus wondered.

"We will have to see," Rosa replied as she gently rocked Raimundo back and forth. "Now Mateus, since you are the oldest, you must make sure you protect Raimundo. Can you do that?"

"I can try," Mateus said confidently.

"You must also be nice to him and be gentle with him," Alexio added. "He is not as big and strong as you are."

"I'll be a good brother!" Mateus said with a wide grin. "I promise!"

"We are so proud of you, Mateus," Rosa said, smiling sweetly. "Raimundo will be happy to know he has such a wonderful brother. Isn't that right, Raimundo?"

The baby boy wiggled a bit in his mother's arms. He glanced at his family members before letting a toothless smile take over his face. A small giggle came from him, causing everyone in the room to laugh along with him.

Alexio and Rosa gave their baby a kiss before sharing a smile with each other. They were happy to welcome their son in the world. But, neither of them knew that the child before them was destined for great things. Their son would one day become the greatest hero the world had ever seen.


	2. Clay Bailey

A ranch in the middle of nowhere may sound like a quiet place. However, on one hot summer's day, the entire ranch echoed with screams. Within the family barn, a mother laid in a pile of straw. The closest hospital was a good hour away. The mother in labor knew it would be impossible for her to make it there. She and her husband agreed that they would have to go through the birthing process at home.

"Darlin', I ain't no doctor, but I think I see a head," the father-to-be said as he sat in front of his wife. "You're close."

"O-Our daughter is nearly here." The mother panted. "F-Finally..."

"Ya mean our son." The father grunted when he was kicked in the chest.

"Whatever it is, I want it out!"

A scream bounced off the walls of the barn. The animals in their pens cringed. A cow mooed in protest.

"Hey, it wasn't all rainbows and sparkles when I helped ya give birth to Gertie," the father said, sending a pout to the cow. He yelped when he received another kick.

"QUIT TALKIN' TO BESSIE AND GET OUR BABY OUT NOW, JOHN!"

"Yeesh, woman!" John shouted. He rubbed his hands together before reaching down. "Push for me, Maggie. I think this is it."

Gripping the straw beneath her, Maggie yelled as she pushed with all her might. Her face burned red and sweat rolled down her face. The woman flopped back and panted after ten seconds. Her eyes went wide when she heard the sound she had been waiting to hear all this time. The sound of her baby's cries.

"W-What is it, John?" Maggie inquired as she sat up slightly.

John didn't answer as he slowly cleaned the infant off. His eyes were fixed on what was below the baby's stomach. "A-A boy," he muttered.

"A boy?" Maggie sighed, but she couldn't be disappointed for long. "I don't care what he is. As long as he's happy and healthy. Please, let me see 'im."

After John cleaned his hands with a cloth, he wrapped the baby boy in a blanket he brought out. Reluctantly, he handed the baby over to his wife. "I just can't stop lookin' at 'im. I can't believe I have a son."

" _We_ have a son," Maggie corrected. A sweet and tender smile bloomed as she held the squirming infant against her chest. "Oh, look at you. You're like a lil' butterball. A handsome lil' butterball." She kissed one of his chubby cheeks, which caused the baby boy to stop squirming. "Now, what are we gonna call ya?"

"He has to be named after my father," John said as he scooted close to his wife, wrapping an arm around her. "Jedediah Bailey."

"I never liked that name," Maggie said with a pout. "I say it should be somethin' simple and sweet. Like Daryl."

"Nah. How 'bout Matthew?"

"I like that as a middle name. So we got Matthew Bailey, but we need somethin' before it. Maybe...Jacob."

"Caleb."

"Austin."

"Wyatt."

"Ethan."

"Wait," John said. "How 'bout...Clayton?"

"Clayton Matthew Bailey." Maggie gazed down at her newborn son. "Clayton. I like it. Do you like it, sugar plum?" She asked the bundle of joy, smiling sweetly.

The baby replied by blowing spit bubbles from its mouth. As one popped, he laughed.

"I take that as a yes," John chuckled. "Clay Bailey. This boy's gonna make us proud one day. I can feel it."

"I can feel it too," Maggie agreed as she snuggled into her husband's side. "My two boys. I love ya both so much."

"I love you too, sweet pea," John said before planting a kiss onto her temple.

Clay responded with a simple yawn. He snuggled into his mother's bosom, clinging onto her clothing. The parents took the gesture as a sign that he loved her too.

Helping his wife onto her feet, John led her and their newborn into their Texas home. In this home, the Bailey parents hoped to teach their son the ways of living on a ranch. They both had a gut feeling that their son would one day truly make them proud, but neither expected that he would make them prouder than they could ever imagine.


	3. Kimiko Tohomiko

Pacing. Pacing. Pacing.

It was all Toshiro could do. He was not in control over what was occurring just down the hall.

His wife had gone into labor with their first child. Toshiro worried the labor would not go according to plan due to his wife being such a fragile woman. He worried over the health of his wife and soon to be daughter. The father-to-be felt powerless. All the money in the world couldn't help him now. Their lives were in the hands of fate.

"Mr. Tohomiko?" A nurse said. The woman dressed in white had to announce his name once more before finally getting the attention of the billionaire toy maker.

Snapping out of his daze, Toshiro Tohomiko turned to the nurse with wide eyes. "My wife... My daughter... Are they..."

"Come with me, Mr. Tohomiko."

Toshiro gulped as he followed the nurse down the hallway. She didn't answer his question. Was his daughter alright? What if she was a stillborn? And what of his wife? Anxiety began to creep over Toshiro the closer he got to the emergency room. He could feel sweat pour from him like rain. His body shook like an earthquake. They stopped in front of the door. Was he prepared for what he was about to witness?

"You may go in, Mr. Tohomiko," the nurse said as she held the door open.

Taking in a deep breath, Toshiro took a step inside. He heard nothing but the beeps and boops of the hospital's machines. The silence made his anxiety grow.

Toshiro peeked around the corner. Immediately, the weight upon his shoulders vanished. There she was. His beautiful wife.

"Toshi," the woman in bed said weakly. A small smile came across her pale face. Her sapphire eyes, while tired, glowed as they laid upon her husband.

"Oh Kira," Toshiro said as he quickly, but gently, took the woman into his arms. "I was worried for you, Kira."

"So I've noticed." Kira pulled away. Despite being weak and exhausted, she managed to pull off a smirk. "Your sweaty shirt says it all."

Toshiro chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced around the room. There was his wife, but where was his daughter? "Our baby? Where is she?"

"I'm afraid we won't get to see her tonight," Kira sighed. "The doctors have to closely examine her."

Disappointment was written over Toshiro's face. After all that time of worrying, he couldn't see his daughter?

"Oh, I can't keep this up anymore." Kira smiled as she looked to her left. What appeared to be a wheeled table stood next to the bed. It was covered with a white sheet. Kira slowly removed the sheet, revealing that the table was really a plastic hospital crib. "When I saw the disappointment in your eyes, I couldn't keep up with the joke anymore. She's been right here the whole time, and I think she's been wanting to see you."

Toshiro's eyes lit up as he peeked into the crib. Laying in the crib was a red bundle. The bundle had a snow white face with curled, ebony hair surrounding it. The bundle wiggled slightly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kimiko," Toshiro whispered. A wide smile crept across his face. "Our little Kimiko. She...she looks just like a doll. She's too precious to be real."

"Well, she is." Kira giggled as she watched her husband cautiously hold out his finger in front of the infant. "Regular dolls aren't as fussy as she is. Just before, I thought she was going to breathe fire on me."

"Another trait of yours she has, aside from your beautiful eyes." Toshiro laughed.

The father beamed with joy as he picked up a small bag he had with him. "Now I can finally give her her gift." He reached into the bag, and lifted out a bright purple teddy bear. The bear had a bright blue bow on its right ear, along with a blue tummy. "Your first gift from your mother and I." Toshiro laid the bear beside the baby girl, then gently ran his fingers through her hair. "For our precious flower."

"Oooo?" Kimiko turned her head to the bear. Her eyes grew wide with curiosity. She reached out to the bear with one of her tiny hands and squeezed its nose. Her hand roamed the bear's head as she felt the fur on it. The fur tickled her hand, causing her to giggle.

"I think she likes it," Kira said upon witnessing her daughter snuggle up to the bear. "I guess I was wrong. Maybe a doll wouldn't have been the best option."

"Bears are more snugly." Toshiro chuckled. An uncertain look was on his wife's face. When Toshiro saw this, he asked, "Kira? Is there something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. I am not joking with you this time." Kira sighed. "The doctors...they think there's a tumor in me." Kira stopped her husband before he could speak. "It could not in anyway affect Kimiko. She's perfectly fine. They just discovered it."

"What will we do?" Toshiro asked, frowning deeply.

"I'll have to stay in the hospital a little longer, I suppose," Kira answered. "I don't think they will let you stay here when I'm operated on. You'll have to take Kimiko home."

"I know nothing of raising a baby, Kira. I can't do this on my own."

"I'm sorry, Toshiro, but we don't have much choice. My parents are near the other side of the country." Kira sighed. "It's a good thing the doctors just caught this, though. If they stop it now, I'll be just fine."

"I know they will," Toshiro said. He sat beside his wife and embraced her tightly. "We'll fight this."

"We will...if you don't kill me first." Kira smirked as her husband pulled away. "That's better. Now, let's see if our baby's still fussy."

"You be good for your mother, little flower," Toshiro whispered as he handed her to Kira. "She loves you very much."

Kimiko babbled slightly as if she was replying to what her father said. As soon as she was settled into her mother's arms, the baby girl began playing with her mother's ebony hair.

"Ouch!" Kira laughed. "Kimiko, don't pull Mommy's hair out!"

Toshiro laughed at the scene. His eyes continuously glanced back and forth between his wife and daughter. He had no idea what he would do without Kira or Kimiko. These two filled his heart with immense joy, and he had only known Kimiko for a few minutes. In his mind, Toshiro hoped and prayed that the tumor Kira had would not be cancerous. If he were to lose her to cancer, what would he do? He loved his daughter, but he knew he couldn't raise her on his own.

The laughter of his wife and daughter brought Toshiro out of his thoughts and back into the present. As he watched the two smile and snuggle, the father made a silent vow that he would treasure the moments he had with family for as long as fate allowed.


	4. Omi Morimoto

Deep within the Chinese countryside laid a quaint little village. It didn't have many people living there, nor were the people rich, but it somehow held up as a pleasant community. Everyone knew each other, and news spread quickly.

So, when the villagers were told that a baby was on its way, the women of the village rushed to aid the expecting mother. They gathered hot water, towels, blankets, and pillows. Only a couple of women in the town were experienced in aiding with childbirth, so they were the ones who assisted the mother with having the child.

"Here it is!" A nursemaid shouted as she gently took the infant into her arms. "It's a boy!"

"A boy?" The mother said quietly.

"Ru will be so pleased!" The second nursemaid said. "Min, you both have wanted a son! Your prayers have been answered!"

"They have," Min said with a small, weak smile. "Lin, can you please go for my husband? I am certain he's worried for me."

The younger nursemaid smiled. "Of course!" Lin rushed out of the room, leaving Min with the first nursemaid.

"Your son is very handsome indeed," the nursemaid said as she handed the bundle to Min. "He will bring honor to the Morimoto family."

"Thank you, Nuying. I don't know what I would do without you. You have always been to me the mother I never had," Min said as she held the bundle to her bosom.

"I only did what I promised your mother I would do," Nuying replied as she dipped her hands into a bowl of water. "I promised I would look after you. Now, I will look after both you and your son."

Before Min could reply, the door was burst open. In rushed the father of the child, Ru. He immediately took his wife into his arms. "Min, my love, I was..."

"Worried?" Min chuckled. "My love, I am fine. More than fine, actually." Her eyes wandered to the son she had nestled in her arms. "A son, Ru. We have been given a son."

"A son," Ru repeated. He gently took the child into his arms, cradling his head. "Our son. He is a miracle, Min. A miracle. Just as we thought you could not bear a child, you were given one. Our son is meant for greatness, Min, and we are meant to lead him to it."

"I know you are right," Min replied as she stroked their son's bald head.

"My love, words cannot express how happy am right now."

"Then, don't use words." Min smiled before leaning up, softly kissing her husband's lips.

The couple pulled apart upon hearing the door open. Lin stood in the doorway with a horrified expression on her face.

"Lin, speak to me. What is wrong?" Nuying said, taking the girl by her shoulders.

"T-They've been spotted," Lin stuttered. "We have to leave. We can't stay here."

"N-No," Ru turned to his wife. "She just had our child! She's in no condition to flee!"

"If we don't flee, we'll die!" Lin argued. "They have not spared the other villages, and they certainly won't spare ours! They won't care if your wife just had a baby! They'll kill your son just as easily as they will the rest of us!"

"Ru, we have no choice," Min said as she shakily sat up, holding her baby close. "For the sake of our son, we must leave." The mother handed the bundle to Nuying. "Put him in a basket, and make it as comfortable as you can for him."

As Nuying took the child away, Ru carefully scooped his wife into his arms. "I will give my life for you and our son," he said in a solemn tone. "I won't let them take you or our son away from this world."

"And if I have to, I will lay my life down for you and our son," Min said as she rested her hand on his cheek. "For without you two, I am nothing."

Ru, Min, and the two nursemaids gathered all they could before making their way out of the village. Nuying carried the baby boy in a basket, and did all she could to make sure the newborn was comfortable. Lin carried most of their belongings, which wasn't much. With little time, they could only take their most precious of items.

"I know of a trail," Ru said. "It leads to a temple owned by a master who surely will take us in."

"What about the rest of the village?" Lin said quietly.

"I do not know," Ru sighed. As he looked back to see the village one last time, his eyes widened with horror. Houses were burning. Various cats such as lions and tigers lept upon the helpless villagers. "No..." Ru turned to the women. "We must run! They have already taken over the village!"

Ru led the two other women to the trail he spoke of. As they ran, they could hear growls behind them. The vicious cat warriors were not far behind.

While fleeing on the trail, Lin tripped over a rock. She landed flat on her stomach. "HELP ME!" She screamed. "PLEASE!"

Skidding to a stop, Ru gently set Min on the ground. "Nuying, I want you to lead Min as far away from here as you can."

"Ru...No!" Min shouted.

"I must protect you! Now go!" Ru said before rushing to Lin's aid.

"You must listen to him, for the sake of your son," Nuying said as she began leading Min up the trail. The women could hear screams and roars behind them, but they dared not stop. They knew that if they went back, they would surely perish. They could only hope that Ru would fight them off.

The two women continued to run as much as they could. Min was still weak from the labor, and Nuying could not run as fast as Min due to her old age. It was that fact that caused her to slow down.

"Nuying, do not give up!" Min shouted as she came to a stop. Her eyes widened as the basket was shoved into her arms.

"I want you to listen and listen good. I am in no condition to keep running like this. I am only slowing you down. I want you to take that child and go to the temple. I will not take no for an answer. You leave with him right now," Nuying urged.

"I won't leave you!" Min screamed. "This is suicide!"

"No," Nuying said as she shoved Min away from her. "It is sacrifice. Now go!"

Min heard the sound of snarls approaching. She knew that if she did not leave now, neither she or her son would survive. "G-Goodbye, Nuying."

Holding the basket close, Min fled from the scene. She squeezed her eyes shut as the familiar sound of roaring and screaming echoed through the forest. Her loved ones have been picked off one by one, but this fact couldn't deter Min from saving the life of her son.

In the distance, Min saw the safe haven her husband had mentioned. The temple. It stood magnificently among the fields and mountains the countryside had to offer. The stone trail Min had been following led right to the temple's entrance. The woman fell to her knees the moment she came to the temple's entrance. Peering into the basket, she saw that her son was fast asleep.

"I have not yet seen your eyes," she whispered as she stroked the boy's cheek.

It was this action that caused the child to awaken. His dark chocolate eyes blinked open and glistened as they laid upon Min. A smile came across the baby's face, and he cooed. One of his tiny hands took hold of one of her fingers.

"My son, you are destined for greatness," Min whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Your father and I will be watching over you, and we will be proud of you. My son, deep within your heart, remember your mother and father. Remember how much we love you, and how much we wanted to raise you as our own." The mother gasped as the sound of growling echoed through the air. "I cannot endanger you or this place. No matter where you are, I will always be with you right here," she said, placing her finger on her son's chest. "Remember that. Remember who you are, and remember to always fight for good." Min rose to her feet, wiping away the flood of tears that poured down her face. "Goodbye, my beloved child."

The infant could only watch as his mother ran into the forest. Two tigers immediately raced after her upon seeing her. The two cats and the women disappeared into the trees. The now orphaned child could not understand what had taken place. He only knew that his mother was gone, and that he was alone. Knowing this, the baby began to wail.

Unbeknownst to the baby boy, his cries caught the attention of the temple's guardian. "What the heck?" He slowly approached the basket and peeked inside. His eyes grew wide and his ears pricked up. "What's a baby doing here?" The green scaled guardian leaned down and sniffed the squirming, crying baby. "Phew! He needs a diaper change!" He zipped his head around, scanning the area. "No one else seems to be around. This kiddo's all by himself. I better get Master Fung." With that, the guardian scampered off to seek out the master of the temple.

As the baby began to calm down, he heard two voices slowly coming closer and closer.

"Are you certain of this, Dojo?"

"Of course I am! I looked! There's no one else around!"

The infant boy looked up and gasped to find an old man gazing down at him. As he was taken into his arms, the baby squirmed with fear. This man was a stranger, and certainly didn't look like his mother.

"What do you think happened?" Dojo asked.

Master Fung didn't answer. He was carefully looking over the child. The frown on his face grew deeper, and the look in his eyes told Dojo that something tragic was about to be told. "This child is from the Qiang Village. Just over the one mountain."

"Ya mean the place with the weird, yellow people?"

Master Fung continued, not acknowledging Dojo's comment. "Chase's warriors have been attacking every village in the valley. Perhaps this child's mother sacrificed herself in order to keep him safe."

"So, he's an orphan?" Dojo frowned. "D'aww, poor lil' guy. Well, at least he's here." A sudden smile came across Dojo's face. His eyes lit up as he looked up at his master. "Hey, maybe this kid could be your apprentice!"

"Perhaps," Master Fung said as he cradled the child. "Or maybe, he is destined for something more." He gazed down at the infant boy. "Something far greater than just an apprentice."

"So, what are we gonna call him?"

A small smile broke through Master Fung's face as the infant took hold of one of his fingers. Without taking his eyes off the child, the master murmured, "Omi."


End file.
